Keyna Brightheart
Keyna is a human of Howe'Tune heritage, born in the waning years of the Korothian Civil War to her parents: Jeryko and Ahlanna. History Early Life Her childhood was made strenuous by being the only mancer born in the Talmid Isles, her parents pressuring her to keep her elementalism hidden. Despite the mental and emotional strain of keeping a part of herself secret, Keyna maintained a decently peaceful life with her family. It was hard when their new child, a young baby boy, had been chosen to be Rahno. Jeryko had quickly accepted it, but Ahlanna was heartbroken. She was never the same, and Keyna watched as her parents' marriage slowly fell apart. Finally, everything came to a head one day when Imperial Soldiers broke into their house, accusing Jeryko of consorting with Mainlanders and charging him with treason. He was taken away, but not before yelling something to Keyna in an ancient language he'd been teaching his children. Keyna had been shaken by what he'd told her, too shocked to immediately go through with it. She'd even confided in Ayko, who'd been present and heard, and told him of her hesitation. Her felataren brother recommend she wait and think it out, so she did. Keyna never bothered to act on her father's last words until, a year later, she discovered that their mother had outed her own husband to the Empire; the claims against him having been true. Keyna left the next day, having gathered her things, bid her older brother well and abandoned Talmidire. Arriving at the Mainland Keyna has said, to those she trusts, that her first step on Koroth'Kan was the most freeing day of her life. She instantly felt the elements, alive in a way she'd never felt them before; Keyna had always sensed their power in Talmidire, but on Koroth'Kan they felt all but alive. In a act not unlike Queen Elsa's from Frozen, Keyna exercised her elementalism in a fantastic show on the southern coast of the continent. This burst of power quickly caught the attention of a nearby elementalist, who asked Keyna if she would accompany her to an outpost where youths with similar potential would be scouted. Amazed that she wasn't alone, Keyna willingly followed, finding herself in a state of both culture and world shock; for the mainland was much different than Talmidire. Once they arrived, Keyna was thunderstruck to see so many people with power over elements like her. She was, however, innocently confused as she noticed very few could control multiple elements, and those who could did not have control over all the same elements she did. When it was Keyna's turn to show off and demonstration her skills, the elements felt like they were chomping at the bit to help her. With a smile so wide it was almost foreign, she willingly did so, rendering every single mancer in attendance slack-jawed, amazed...and even jealous. She was immediately recruited, but no one wanted to take her on as their apprentice. Till, that is, the woman that had brought her politely asked if Keyna would like to accompany her as an apprentice. Given that Ree'Ahna was her only point of familiarity in this new world, Keyna happily accepted. The pair travelled the lands for a few years, deftly evading the war-ravaged regions. During this time, Keyna eagerly took in the culture of the mainland, letting herself be curious for once but always keeping herself in check. Ree'Ahna would comment on this, and try to encourage her charge to be more free with her feelings. Keyna was hesitant, however, as back in Talmidire her emotions always got her in trouble. When she shared such with her mentor, the older woman merely comforted Keyna as best she could. It was not long after this exchange that Ree'Ahna gave her apprentice a small book, an anthology of various stories. One of the particular stories greatly called out to Keyna: The Princess and The Kuzuri. The story of a young woman bringing out the best of a lone beast that felt it was apart from the world...the young woman felt some semblance of kinship with the Kuzuri, and cherished the story. Elemental Training Write the fourth part of the first section of your page here. Joining the Resistance Write the fifth part of the first section of your page here. The Inheritor's Saga Destiny's Courage Disobeying Orders Write the first bit of the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. The Bar and the Girl Write the second bit of the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. When the Haven calls Write the third bit of the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Trek to the Mountain Write the fourth bit of the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Thanatos Defense Write the fifth bit of the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Battle of Thunder's Way Write the sixth bit of the first piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. It's not over In a post-graphic credits scene, Keyna is seen crouched before John and Churfyre as they sleep, surrounded by books on Elementalism. She's pouring over one, until she seems to find just what she's looking for, the corners of her mouth teasing upward. Keyna looks off into the distance, fully smiles, and slams the book close, the scene immediately going to black as she does. Destiny's Loyalty When Keyna proposed her idea to King Boron, unlike Rohan, he approved of the mission. It was on the condition, however, that someone accompany her so that she didn't enter possibly hostile territory alone. Keyna was hesitant at first, but accepted; until her cousin Kayahku volunteered, and immediately protested. Her cousin would not be refused, however, and the older blonde had to put up with it if she wanted her mission. Destiny's Collision Write the third piece of the third part of the first section of your page here. Description Keyna has a tall, lean form which allows her to be quite athletic. She has wavy blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders. Her bangs are fairly long, mostly parted to her right. Keyna is never known to wear her hair any other way. She has deep, dark blue-green eyes, and tawny, brown-ish-gold skin tone. During Keyna's early teen years, she used to always have her hair in a braid over her shoulder. Obviously, she abandoned this look, those her reasons are much deeper than just a change of taste. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Other Appearances Dragon Booster Nichole, more to be a goober than anything, made an Original Character for the cancelled 'Dragon Booster' cartoon that was Keyna. This characterization of Keyna is nearly exactly the same, only the name has the original BIONICLE spelling with the two 'i's, and the character is a Dragon. Regardless of the differences on the outside, it's the same Keyna on the inside. It is presently unknown if Keyna's DB characterization retains her powers, or if, like John's, it has any connection to the original canon. One would think she would, as the symbol of the Elemental Order is tattooed on her flank. Trivia *Keyna's name used to be spelled 'Kiina' like the Water Glatorian from BIONICLE with the same name. *Keyna was not one of the characters Nichole acquired from The Dream. **Despite not being in the dream that helped conceive the 'Inheritor's Saga', Nichole later saw Keyna in another dream. This one focused solely on the then feisty, young Elementalist, and was pre-Destiny's Courage to boot. *Of all of the Inspirations for Keyna, Elsa from Disney's 'Frozen' is only technically an inspiration. Keyna had been created long before Elsa had. But upon Nichole's viewing of Frozen, she began to notice similarities between the girls, especially during Elsa's 'Let It Go' sequence. *One of Keyna's hairstyles, the braid over the shoulder, actually has connections to two other characters from other titles: Elsa of 'Frozen' and Katniss of 'The Hunger Games', specifically the movies in the latter's case. Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Elementalist Category:Humans